theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Swap Meet
Plot When Lindsay Sweetwater brings a magic wand instead of a baton, she swaps bodies with Lincoln. Fanfic (Lindsay Sweetwater tries to find her baton but, after cleaning her house a few days earlier, it's hard to find) Lindsay: Ugh! It's hard to find it! (Lindsay looks at a magic wand) Lindsay: It'll have to do for now. It's not like it's really magic! (A Few Moments Later, while doing a dance, she unintentionally pointed at Lincoln which made them both shake for a few seconds) Lincoln and Lindsay: Wow, I feel really weird. Oh well. I'll go away tomorrow. (Tomorrow) Lincoln in Lindsay's body: Weird. I'll feel younger. (Lincoln as Lindsay (who will be called Lindsay and a her/she/hers until further notice) looks in her new mirror) Lindsay: Ack! I'm Lindsay! This will be the last time in a fanfic I'll swap bodies with a girl. Lindsay's mom: Lindsay! Today's the night of the beauty pageant so you'll be homeschooled. Lindsay: Wow! No school! I wanna be Lindsay forever! (Lindsay in Lincoln's body (who will be called Lincoln and a he/him/his until further notice) wakes up) Lincoln (thinking): Oh no! I'l have to pamper for a dumb, stupid pageant that I already have like 120 or something trophies from it. I wish that I had another life. (Lincoln looks into a mirror which makes him happy) Lincoln: Yay! Rita: Louds! Time for school! Loud Sisters except for Lisa and Lily: Aaah! Lincoln (thinking): Oh no! If I knew that me and the boy swapped places, I would have studied on the topic. At least things can't get worse. "-Bum Bee Dee- The Lola and Lana Cartoon and/or Fanfic Report" Lola: Warning! Never ever say "At least things can't get worse!" Things will always find a ways to get worse. "That was the -Bum Bee Dee- The Lola and Lana Cartoon and/or Fanfic Report" Lana: I didn't even say anything. Narrator: Shut up! Rita: Remember, Lincoln! You have a review test on this semester. Lincoln: Oh crud! (On the bus) Lincoln (thinking): Whew! Lucky Lincoln wrote notes. Now time to memorize it. (In Lindsay's house, Lindsay is trying to find an interesting comic book but all she can find are magazines) Lindsay: Yuck! "Pageant Facts", "Pageant Tips", "Popular Pageants". (See a box named secret stash) Ooh! Secret stash. (When Lindsay opens the stash, it shows Ace Savvy #1, #2 and #9, Glob Man #2 and #10) Lindsay: Yay! Lindsay's dad: Lindsay! (Lindsay hides the box) Lindsay's dad: Hope you found a magazine you like. Lindsay: Oh, yes it's (picks a random magazine) "Pageants Near You" Lindsay's dad: I like that one! It tells you what comics not to read. Lindsay: Ugh. (Now back to Lincoln) Lincoln (thinking): Question 4: Al's remote needs to replace batteries. He needs to detach the batteries before replacing them. What does detach mean? I think I'll choose B: remove. Question 5.... (Later) Mrs. Johnson: With 100%, it's Lincoln. Lincoln: Wow! Clyde: Cool! Stella: Amazing! Zach: Word meaning cool! (Lindsey gets pampered while she reads Ace Savvy #9 covered with "Pageants Near You".) Lindsey's Mom: Remember that the pageant is in 5 minutes. Lindsey: Okay, mom. (that's when she realizes) Lindsey (thinking): Wait, I'm competing against my sister and she hates Lindsey ... I mean me! Oh no! (In the Loud House) Rita: Remember, Lola's pageant is in 5 minutes Lincoln (thinking): Oh great! I'm have to go to my enemies' pageant as her brother. Lori: Are you ready, twerp? Lincoln: Uh, yeah! WIP Category:Episodes Category:Body Swap